


暗恋 版本2

by vickyqq61



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyqq61/pseuds/vickyqq61





	1. 第二章

城市的光亮被厚重的窗帘严严实实的遮挡在落地窗外，一丝不透。  
偌大的卧室只留床头柜上一盏暖黄色的台灯来点亮。  
室内回荡着男人低沉的喘息和男孩断断续续鼻音浓重的呻吟。  
一室旖旎。

羽生仰躺在床上，被跪在他腿间的Patrcik抬高双腿从正面进入，男人不断的重重挺动着腰部，仿佛要将男孩顶穿一般深深的一下一下契进男孩身体最深处。  
羽生在男人肆无忌惮的挺动中毫无招架之力，双眼失神的望着天花板，两手无意识的紧紧攥住头底下的枕头边沿。甜腻的呻吟从微张的双唇间不断溢出。“嗯…轻…轻一点……哈…嗯…嗯…嗯……”  
Patrick抽插了一阵，抽出性器，微微俯下身，拉住还回不过神来的男孩的手臂让他坐了起来，抱住任由他摆布的男孩骑跨到自己身上。  
他扶着男孩的腰，让男孩缓缓坐下，自下而上的重新进入他。  
这样的体位比方才进入的更深。羽生屏住呼吸，直到男人的巨大终于全部没入他的瞬间才呼出憋着的那口气，发出叹息般的呻吟。  
Patrick没有立刻动作，就着埋在男孩体内的姿势停了下来，他倾身含住男孩因性爱的刺激而娇艳欲滴的嘴唇，慢慢深入，与男孩深吻了一会儿。  
片刻后，他停下亲吻，对视着男孩被情欲晕染而显得迷茫湿润的双眸，温柔的说，“现在可以自己动吗？”  
羽生双臂环着男人的脖颈，无助的看着他，摇了摇头。  
男人无奈的叹了口气，扣住男孩的腰，带着他动作，同时自下而上的顶弄他。  
快感从湿润火热的交合处一波又一波的袭向全身。  
男孩被男人不住撞击在前列腺上的顶弄，刺激的控制不住地忘情呻吟，全身战栗。  
“嗯….不要….不要一直顶那里….嗯….哈….”男孩一双翦水潋滟似的眸子半阖着，无措的摇着头。  
Patrick却又故意变本加厉地重重顶在那一处，在羽生的惊叫声中，沉声说，“叫我的名字。”  
“Pa…Patrick……”男孩听话的应声。  
Patrick满足的吻去男孩因情欲刺激而滑落在唇边的生理性泪水，合着相连的姿势重又把男孩放回床上。  
就着居高临下的姿势，按住男孩的肩膀凶猛的冲刺起来。羽生在男人全力的抽插中，再也不能控制的大声呻吟出来。  
男人攥住羽生欲抚上分身的手，扣回男孩头顶，沉声霸道的说，“用后面高潮。”  
羽生拼命摇着头，眼带祈求的望着男人，“不行…嗯….摸..摸…”  
Patrick却丝毫没有放松压制住他手腕的力量，只是更狠命的反复抽送，猛力撞击着让男孩惊叫不止的那一点。  
羽生在没顶的汹涌快感里哭叫到声线都沙哑了，他们又这样耗了许久，男孩终于在男人卖力的抽插所带来的疯狂快感中射了出来。  
Patrick也差点随着男孩高潮下不断收缩的后穴的刺激而射出。  
他停止了动作，俯下身，贴在男孩耳边，喘息着柔声低语，“我可以射在你里面吗？”  
羽生还沉浸在高潮的余韵中失神的喘息不止，微微痉挛着。  
他根本搞不明白射不射在身体里有什么差别，他只是希望这场快感强烈到要把他逼疯了的性爱能尽快结束。  
他胡乱的点了点头，无力的说，“你快出来。”  
Patrick手肘撑在男孩头侧，另一只手扣住男孩的腰，与他脸贴着脸重又律动起来。

羽生刚刚射过精，身体的保护机能让他不能立即再度获得快感。  
此刻，抛去了快感的粉饰，情欲的遮掩，男人契入他身体的部位便显得异常突兀，每一下抽动碾压给肠壁带来的触感都清晰的让他感到恐惧。  
Patrick紧贴在他耳边粗重的喘息，喷洒在他颈侧灼热的呼吸，让他产生出另一种无以言表的兴奋感。  
他微眯起眼，伸手缓缓抚摸上埋首在他颈侧的男人的后颈，开口无声的唤到，“Javi。”  
他闭上眼，幻想着此刻正深埋在他体内的炽热属于另一个他朝思暮想的男人。渐渐地，酥麻的快感在他体内慢慢复苏。  
他随着男人越来越快的律动，轻喘着。  
在几次深重的撞击后，Patrick一插到底，进到男孩身体最深处，低吼着把滚烫的精液尽数喷射在男孩紧致温暖的甬道深处。  
羽生随着男人的射精，感受着烫人的体液在自己身体里喷撒开来，下意识的紧紧搂住男人的脖颈，闷哼出声。

Patrick全身重重压到男孩身上，沉沉地喘息着，羽生依然维持着搂着男人的姿势，与他相叠而卧。  
Patrick静静的趴了一会，调匀了呼吸。意犹未尽的沿着男孩曲线优美的肩颈线有一下没一下的亲吻着。  
羽生体力透支严重，静了一会儿后便觉得眼皮直打架，Patrick轻啄在颈侧的吻也仿佛按摩般催眠。

男人抽出性器，正迷糊着的羽生随着对方的动作，发出小猫呢喃般的一声轻喘。但并没有睁开眼睛。  
Patrick把男孩环在自己脖子上的手臂扯开，坐了起来，握着对方的右手拉到嘴边，咬了咬男孩的食指。  
羽生吃痛的睡眼迷蒙的看向他。  
“别睡，先去洗个澡。”Patrick紧攥着男孩欲抽回的右手，严肃提醒他，“精液留在身体里会拉肚子的。”  
羽生吃惊的睁大眼，委屈的说，“那你为什么要这么做？”  
Patrick难得露出了笑模样，一脸坦然的说道，“因为我喜欢。”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

羽生站在Patrick公寓的浴室花洒前，一手撑着墙，一手按照Patrick教他的方法，慢慢伸进后穴试图把射入体内的精液弄出来。  
这是从三个月前他们变成床伴关系后，第一次不戴套做爱。  
赛季结束后，两人都有各自的训练和本国的商业活动等等诸多的事宜要着手去忙。  
所以这三个月，他们碰面的机会并不多。  
加上今天这一次，才是他们的第八次碰面。  
然而每一次，Patrick总会想尽一切办法的找机会和他亲热。他们从两个原本私下没有任何交流的人，变成了一见面就黏在一起的状态。  
当然，除了在床上，Patrick对他也并没有热情到哪里去，还是一贯的冷淡模样。  
但是只要他们在一起的场合，Patrick便会时刻在他左右，哪怕彼此间并没有比以往更多的交流，但男人似乎只是要他这么呆在他身边就可以了。

最先发现异常的人是Javier，他一开始只是旁敲侧击，之后更是直白的甚至带点质疑的口气向羽生质问怎么会突然和Patrick走的这么近。  
因为他和Javier亲厚，之前曾经无意中跟Javier抱怨过Patrick仅仅针对他的冷漠态度。  
Javier当时还开导过他，说Patrick人不错，一定是他想多了。  
所以如今也并不能怪Javier对他们突然变得亲近的关系，而心存疑惑了。

羽生回想起那一次，他面对Javier的问题，心虚到满脸通红。不会说谎的他，并没能掰出什么体面的理由来解释掩饰些什么。从头到尾都在支支吾吾的顾左右而言他。  
末了，在他几乎就要穷途末路的时候，Javier却没有再继续深究下去，只是眼神十分怪异的看着羽生，说了一句，我觉得你最近变得……

变得怎么样，他并没有说下去。最终Javier只是欲言又止地讪笑了一下，走开了。

因为和Patrick发生了性关系，面对默默喜欢着的Javier，羽生总是时刻保持的一种心虚的焦灼感。  
先喜欢上的那个人就输了，他在Javier面前总是显得自卑，因为喜欢他，总是在意着他的一言一行。怕自己不够好，怕被对方讨厌。

他怕Javier发现他和Patrick的关系。更怕Javier知道他这么喜欢他，却在和别的男人上床。  
怎么想，自己似乎都离Javier更遥远了，也更没有资格再宵想些什么了。

也许唯一的解决办法，只有如Patrick所说的那样。有朝一日他会从对Javier的迷恋中走出来。  
和另一个人开始一段两情相悦的恋爱。  
那个人会像Javier对他一样的那么温柔宠溺，但是却是爱着他的。  
不是出自友情，而是真正的爱情。

那么这个人会是谁呢？  
虽说他和Patrick上床了，但他从不觉得那个人会是Patrick。  
比不觉得自己最终会和Javier在一起还要笃定的认为。

和Patrick做爱真的很舒服，性爱经验丰富的男人，总会体贴着他的感受，让他体会到性爱的愉悦。  
在做爱的时候，也会一反常态的温柔。  
连说话的语气都会柔和下来。  
有时，Patrick望着他的眼神，会让羽生恍然觉得对方是喜欢他的。当然，这只发生在他们做爱的时候。

平时，Patrick对他还是一如既往的霸道冷漠。加之他比他年长不少，说话又总是带点若有似无的命令口吻。  
只敢对家里人任性闹脾气的日本男孩，对于像Patrick这样个性强势的人，便自然而然的逆来顺受起来。  
总之，他有点怕这个男人。  
自己怎么可能和一个令自己感到害怕不自在的人谈恋爱呢？  
更别说，Patrick其实也并不喜欢他。  
他们只是床伴关系，说好在赛季来临前便会结束的各取所需罢了。

为了能有更多的见面时间，Patrick要求他把训练课时和男人的课时尽量重合。这样，他们就可以有同一天，甚至是两天的共同假期。  
就像今天一样。  
今天是他们正式恢复训练后，难得的2天连休假日。  
Patrick从底特律飞回多伦多，只为了带他回自己的公寓，做爱。

只有两枚保险套，而男人却执意做了第三次。  
最后还射在了他的身体里。害他现在这么辛苦的清洗。

开门的声音，羽生循声望去，男人赤裸着身体走了进来。  
在除去情欲的场合看到对方或是让对方看到自己的赤身裸体，真是害羞极了。  
羽生慌忙的低下头，停下了所有的动作。只是傻乎乎的站在花洒前，任由水流倾洒在身上。  
Patrick打开淋浴间的玻璃门走了进来，格外宽敞的淋浴间，站两个人也丝毫不会显得拥挤。

Patrick无声的站到羽生身后，伸手越过男孩的腰间，把水流开到最大。  
“弄出来了吗？”他漫不经心的问到。  
羽生局促的点了点头，“应…应该可以了。”  
Patrick听着男孩没什么底气的回答，叹了口气，拽着羽生的手臂把他转了个身面对自己。看了眼扭捏的低着眼的男孩，双手探到他身后，掰开男孩紧致的屁股，右手的中间和食指缓缓的顶入男孩的蜜穴中。  
羽生随着Patrick的动作闷哼出声，尴尬的手脚都不知道该如何摆放才好。  
依然敏感的甬道在Patrick越来越深入的手指的撩动下，不住收缩。  
红晕逐渐染上脸颊的男孩靠到Patrick肩头上，双手环住对方的腰，紧咬牙关不让自己发出什么奇怪的声音。  
Patrick拨弄了片刻，拿下头顶的花洒，把水流调节成柱形，对怀中的男孩轻声低语，“忍着点，可能会有点疼。”  
羽生任人宰割的软糯模样，慌张的点了点头，小声的应了声。  
温热的水流冲人甬道，并没有什么痛感，只是在身体里蔓延开来的温热液体，让羽生觉得浑身都随之发烫起来。  
他难耐的下意识间搂紧了Patrick。

清理完毕，Patrick抽出手指，把花洒调回喷洒状搁回头顶的支架上。  
看着依然环着他的腰，僵硬的埋首在他肩膀上的羽生，忍不住露出了一个转瞬即逝的微笑。  
他收起了笑模样，抬手抓着羽生的肩膀，缓缓拉开了两人间的距离。  
羽生略显无措的望向他，眼神无辜又带点小动物般的楚楚可怜，双颊绯红。  
Patrick面无表情的拉着他走出淋浴间，在毛巾架上拿了条大浴巾，兜头罩住男孩，淡淡地说，“冲一冲就可以了。出去把自己弄干。你不是困吗？早点睡。”  
男孩低眉顺眼的嗯了声，听话的边擦着头发边往外走。  
Patrick望着男孩消失在门侧的身影，眼神温柔。


	2. 第九章

羽生双膝跪在床上，随着身后男人时轻时重的顶弄不住呻吟，撑在床上的手臂也因为激烈的动作和汹涌的快感而微微发起抖来。  
Patrick双手紧扣着男孩的腰身，看着男孩背部微微隆起的蝴蝶骨随着自己深入浅出的律动而起伏，仿佛要展翅而飞一般。  
男人右手圈住男孩的腰身，缓缓俯身，伸手覆上男孩紧紧抓住床单的左手，与他十指紧扣。在男孩的肩甲处印上一连串延绵的吻。  
感受到男孩不住微微发颤的手臂，Patrick放缓了律动的频率。嘴唇凑到男孩耳边，亲吻了一下他的耳廓，轻声问他，“累吗？换个姿势？”  
男孩微张着嘴匀气，缓缓回头瞥了男人一眼，在喘息间若有似无地“嗯”了一声。  
Patrick停下动作，缓缓退出男孩身体。  
他刚一退出去羽生便无力的趴到了床上。Patrick无奈地俯身把他翻过来，拽着手臂拉起来，让男孩跨坐到他大腿上。  
男孩苦着脸看他，委屈道，“这样更累啊。”  
Patrick在他眼角轻轻地吻了一下，柔声道，“乖，就一会儿。”  
他扶着男孩的腰，在男孩的配合下，缓缓进入他。  
他们相互对视着，Patrick凝望着眼神湿润的男孩，一寸一寸嵌入他的身体。  
等到全部进入后，微眯着眼的男孩才放松下来，呼出那口一直憋着的带有橙子香甜味道的呼吸。  
Patrick微笑着凑近男孩，嘴唇几乎贴上他的。却并没有真的吻上去，只是用鼻尖轻轻蹭着男孩的鼻尖，他们的唇始终保持着一纸之隔的距离，呼吸相闻。  
终于，按耐不住的男孩主动捧住男人的脸庞，缓缓吻了上去，带着香甜橙味的舌尖小心翼翼的探入男人的口腔，依然不甚熟练的吻技，却让男人无比动情。从这一刻起就此爱上了水果硬糖的味道。  
他们辗转缠绵地吻了良久，才恋恋不舍地缓缓分开。  
Patrick舔去男孩唇瓣上缠绕在两人唇间的一缕银线，一路轻吻到他耳畔，紧贴在他耳边温情脉脉地说，“自己动，嗯？”  
男孩从鼻间发出一声不情不愿地带着埋怨的哭音表示拒绝，含着甜到发腻的浓浓的撒娇味，使得男人心间为之一阵酥麻。  
Patrick轻轻咬了咬男孩软软的耳垂，用越发温柔的语气哄他，“乖结弦，听话啊。”  
在男人的甜言软语下，男孩终于屈服了。  
他双手缓缓圈上男人的肩膀，与他脸贴着脸，在男人双手的助力下，上下动作起来。  
他们耳鬓厮磨，紧密相拥，男孩甜腻的呻吟随着灼热的呼吸全数喷洒在男人的耳边，使得Patrick越发地血脉喷张，不能自制的随之加速律动起来，自下而上不断顶入男孩身体最深处。  
在男人激烈的进攻下，快感从湿润火热的交合处扩散开来肆无忌惮地袭向全身每一个细胞，男孩仰起头，失神地望向天花板，咬住下唇，断断续续地呻吟着。  
Patrick吻上男孩修长的脖颈。  
羽生在强烈到无法忍受的快感中带着泣音哀求男人，“太…太深了…慢，慢一点…嗯…太深了…啊…”  
Patrick配合地放缓了速度。  
这个体位对男孩而言负担过大，明天还有商演，他不想让他太累。  
Patrick缓缓停下了动作，就着相交的姿势，慢慢让男孩躺下。  
托起男孩的双腿，从正面深进浅出的顶弄他。  
羽生随着男人的律动上下摇晃，眼神迷离的望着他，微张着口浅浅呻吟。  
“Patrick…”男孩忽然从喘息呻吟的间隙唤他。  
“恩？”男人保持着律动的频率，回应他。  
“Patrick.”  
“恩。”  
“Patrick…”男孩只是唤他的名字。  
男人缓缓俯下身子，手肘撑在男孩头侧，在男孩汗湿的额头亲吻了一下，望着他半睁半阖的双眼耐心地问到，“什么？”  
“好…好舒服。”男孩泫然欲泣地低吟。  
Patrick笑了，在男孩的眼角、脸颊、鬓角、耳朵一一落下亲吻。贴在他耳边蛊惑人心地温柔耳语道，“抱着我。”  
男孩已然迷失在快感和男人的温柔中，听话地依言环上男人的脖颈。  
Patrick一手扣住男孩的腰，一手撑在他头侧，稳重而大力地抽送着，每一下都顶到最深。  
男孩压抑着呻吟，如奶猫般呢喃，带着点哭泣般的颤音，似痛苦又满足的鼻音，让男人感到百爪挠心般地诱惑。  
Patrick贴在他耳边不断诱哄他，“乖结弦，叫出来，我想听。”  
男孩紧了紧环住男人的手臂，随着男人缓而沉地律动，鼻间不断溢出诱人的呻吟声。  
男人的喘息声和男孩断断续续地呻吟相互重合，羽生在男人忘情地抽插中控制不住的全身战栗。  
他张嘴匀了匀喘息，几乎是哭着求饶般地说，“Patrick…嗯…给我….嗯…要到了……啊…”  
男人在男孩的央求中，越发猛力地冲撞起来，另一只手拢上男孩的分身帮他上下套弄着。  
男孩在前后夹击的快感中，呜咽起来。  
Patrick紧贴着男孩的耳畔，落下一个又一个浓情蜜意的吻。  
在亲吻的间隙，男人郑重而又深情地在他耳边低语，  
“结弦，你是我的。”  
滚烫的呼吸随着耳语，直击入耳膜，烙印在心间。  
男孩在这一瞬攀上高潮，眼泪随之夺眶而出。

Patrick也在男孩骤然收紧的后穴的刺激下闷哼着射了出来。  
他们拥抱在一起连连喘息着，静静等待高潮的余韵过去。

缓了片刻。  
Patrick轻轻吻去男孩眼角的湿意，羽生依然失神的微微轻颤着，微张着嘴喘息。  
“这次是不是感觉特别好？”Patrick吻着男孩的脸颊欲讨功劳。  
逃出快感胁迫的男孩立刻又恢复到了腼腆的娇羞模式。  
即使做的时候过程再激烈，姿势再羞耻，跳脱出来后的男孩就再不肯若无其事地谈论性爱了。  
好不容易喘匀了的男孩咬着下唇，不肯开口了。  
“说啊。”男人不达目的不罢休似地，扣着男孩的下巴把他脸掰向自己，硬是要和他四目相对。  
男孩默默把视线转开，做爱过后的脸颊本来就红扑扑的，Patrick也看不出他是不是在害羞。  
Patrick翻身睡到他边上，侧身撑着头看着男孩。  
羽生随着男人的动作而转头看向他，见男人还在看着他，便扭捏着用双手手掌慢慢遮住眼睛，微微嘟起嘴巴以表不满。  
“不许装可爱。”Patrick扬手扯开他一只手。  
男孩就用一只眼睛瞄着男人，本就稍稍上扬的眼尾斜眼看人的时候便自然而然的带着点媚意，眼神却是纯真无比的，意外的勾人。他故意奶声奶气地说，“人家才没有装可爱，人家是天生可爱。”  
Patrick了然状点点头，“懂了，我看你是还想要。”  
说着翻身压上男孩，羽生怪叫着推着男人的胸膛，边叫边笑着阻止对方的又亲又摸。  
他们闹了一阵才安静下来。  
Patrick侧身看着气喘吁吁的男孩，忽然没头没尾地问道，“有没有上300分？”  
“哈？”羽生完全摸不着头脑。  
“你说我刚刚的表现上300分了吗？”男人说着坏笑着眨了眨眼，“前戏加“长节目”。”  
男孩呆呆地望着男人。  
“啊啊啊！！”猛然反应过来的男孩大叫着捂上男人的嘴，“你别这么说啦！你叫我以后用什么表情在等分区等分啊！”  
Patrick笑着拉开男孩捂住他嘴巴的手，亲吻了一下他的掌心。半压上他，贴在他耳边催眠般地低语道，“对我来说每一次做爱结弦都上300分，今天最高分，等一下我给你颁特别纪念奖。”  
“别说了拉！！”男孩大叫着改去捂自己的耳朵。  
男人笑得越发地幸灾乐祸，“现在是不是没有这么想在比赛的时候上300分了？”  
羽生都快气哭了，撅着嘴生气道，“我要去国际冰联告发你，你好坏。”  
Patrick埋首在男孩的肩颈间又自顾自笑了会儿。

他们就这么环抱着默默躺了一阵子，羽生开口道，“去吃饭吗？吃好饭我要回去了。”  
“回去？回哪里？”Patrick依然埋首在男孩颈间，快睡着了，迷迷糊糊地问他。  
“回我自己房间啊。”男孩理所当然的口吻。  
Patrick压着男孩，霸道地说，“回去干嘛？晚上就睡这里。”  
“……我所有的东西都在自己房间，作业什么的，今晚要邮件出去的。”男孩聪明的选了一个冠冕堂皇的理由，他可不敢说如果他不回去，是怕同屋的Javi会刨根问底。  
另一方面，他也确实没大胆到敢在商演期间的众目睽睽下，在男人房间堂而皇之的过夜。  
“去把笔记本拿过来不就好了？”Patrick轻描淡写地说。  
男孩不说话了。  
“为什么他们总喜欢把你们俩分一间房间?”Patrick的语气颇为不满。  
“因为这次我们俱乐部就出我们两个选手嘛。”男孩无奈地解释到，“而且我们没你大牌，一人一间，哼。”  
“那你留下，我把床分给你。”Patrick依然紧紧圈着男孩的腰，不肯放手。  
“我就回去睡一觉，明天又见面啦。”羽生细声软语地和男人商量着，他捏捏沉默不言的男人的耳朵，“起来啦，我穿衣服。”  
“Javier最近怎么样？”Patrick忽然问道。  
“……什么怎么样？” 羽生被问得心里一凛，含含糊糊地，“还是老样子啊，你今天不是看到他了？”  
男人静了一会，似乎不愿多说了，随意扯开了话题，“算了，去吃饭吧。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

他们在酒店餐厅吃了晚饭，Patrick似乎不愿这么早就放羽生回房间，带着他在酒店周围逛了很大一圈。  
临回到了楼层，还硬是连哄带骗地把男孩往自己房间里拖。男孩都快急哭了，最后和男人再三保证明天一定去申请换单人房，男人才勉强妥协放他回房间。

羽生回到房间的时候，Javier正坐在床上低头看着手机。  
男孩和他打了声招呼，但不知男人是不是太专心于手机，并没有回应他。  
羽生并没有放在心上，在旅行箱里翻找出一套睡衣，进浴室洗澡去了。  
他只在Patrick房里稍微淋浴了下，并没有换衣服。又外出逛过一圈，回来还是决定再洗一次。  
等他洗完澡出来，Javier还是维持着之前的姿势，一动不动，也不理他。  
他小心翼翼地暗暗观察了男人一会儿，想他可能是在和女朋友短信聊天，或者吵架？  
男孩识相地决定让自己隐形，不要去撞枪口比较好。  
他把明天要用的东西稍微整理了一下，便拿过手机，趴到了床上。  
Patrick果然发来了信息。  
【你把维尼熊内裤落在我房间了，快来拿！】  
羽生瞬间笑喷。赶紧把脸埋进枕头里。平息了一会儿才抬起头来，回信息过去，【我才没有什么维尼熊内裤呢。一定是别的什么人的。你老实交代吧。哼！】  
那边消息很快就回复过来，【哦。发错人了，你千万别过来了，我等下会很忙。】  
这么幼稚，男孩才不上当，【你忙吧。我不过来。】

【过来。我想你了。】  
男孩甜蜜地的笑着打算再回信息的时候，忽然感觉身边的床垫微微下陷，他慌忙回头，看到javi坐在床沿低头看着他，表情阴郁。  
他吓了一大跳，赶紧把手机屏幕翻身朝下，同时几乎是惊跳着坐了起来，“怎么了？你不声不响地吓死我了。”  
Javier扯了扯嘴角，露出个皮笑肉不笑的表情，“是你太专心了吧？”  
羽生觉得他话里有话，但又不敢深究，战战兢兢地问他“有什么事吗？”  
“你刚刚去哪了？”男人直勾勾地盯着他，仿佛在探究他脸上任何一点细微的表情变化。  
男孩被他看得心惊肉跳，他之前有想好借口来应对Javier对他晚归可能发起的疑问，但这一刻他的头脑却一片空白，什么也想不起来了。  
“和Patrick在一起？”男人自问自答，“我看到你们排演结束后一起走的。”  
男孩迟疑地点了点头，“…嗯。”  
“去干嘛了？这么晚才回来。”男人的声音波澜不惊，语气却是冷的。  
“……请教他点问题…”羽生支吾着回答。  
Javier从鼻间发出一声轻蔑的嗤笑，“哦？他教你了吗？”  
“…嗯。”男孩被质问的眼光逼视，早已经心虚地不敢看对方了。他低下头，看着自己无意识间扭扯着床单的手。  
“收费吗？”男人不依不饶地一个问题接一个问题，让男孩无从招架。  
“嗯？”他连听都听不懂了。  
“怎么收？”男人脸上挂着笑，眼神却是冰冷的，“让你陪他上床来抵？”  
羽生倏然抬头，眼神惊恐地望向男人。  
“你…你胡说什么？”男孩没什么底气地出于本能地辩驳着。  
“我胡说？”Javier冷笑一声，“那你告诉我这是什么？”他伸手用力戳在男孩锁骨上一处颇为明显的吻痕上，眼神几乎已经变得恶狠狠地，一瞬不瞬地盯着男孩，语气越来越激烈地低吼，“是什么？！”  
羽生被他戳得向后倒去，几乎翻倒在床上。他勉强撑住身子，不由自主地往后挪了挪，在男人突如其来的逼问和暴怒下，不知所措。  
“还有昨天训练前在停车场，是不是你和他？！你和Patrick到底怎么回事？”Javier沉声追问，明显压抑着火气的声线。  
男孩眼神闪烁着不敢看向男人，深吸一口气，勉强压抑下直逼眼眶的酸涩，终于下定决心般缓缓张口，声音微颤地小声坦白道，“我…我们在交往。”  
男人忽然没了声音。  
骤然安静下来的房间，只剩下两人浅浅的呼吸声，尴尬紧绷的气氛在寂静的空间里急速弥漫开来，压得男孩喘不过气。  
“所以，”Javier忽又开口道，把神经高度紧张的男孩惊得猛然一颤。  
“那天你买的杯子是给他的？”  
男孩愣了愣，良久才踌躇着点了点头。  
“你称他为significant other？！”Javier仿佛听了个天大的笑话般，语气带着嗤笑与难以置信。  
羽生像做错事的小孩子一样，半坐半跪在床上，低垂着头，可怜兮兮地小声辩解，“我…我那是随便说的。”  
“你脑子是不是坏掉了？！”Javier用着仿佛“父亲在教训搞援交的未成年女儿一样”的口气训斥着男孩，“你找谁不好，找Patrick？！你知道他平时怎么玩？玩的多凶吗？！他换女朋友的速度比你换冰鞋的速度还快不止一倍，像你这种成年前整天妈妈不离左右的乖乖牌小鬼跟他玩？你疯了？！”  
男孩蓦然抬头，视线因为眼里满含的泪水遮挡而一片模糊， “你胡说！他不是这种人。”  
“呵，他不是这种人？！那他是哪种人？你知道？！你除了滑冰还知道什么？pooh？耳机？你会看人？几句甜言蜜语你就分不清天南地北了吧？别的不说，你们谁勾搭的谁？”Javier恶毒地字字诛心，表情是男孩印象中从未有过的阴沉，语气激动中带着刻薄，仿佛完全变成了一个陌生人，“如果今天是你去勾引的他我无话可说。事实呢？！恐怕你被人睡了还搞不清楚是怎么回事吧！”  
男孩回想起他和Patrick的开始。想起世锦晚宴后那天早上Patrick对他说过的话。  
眼泪从他茫然睁着的双眼中一颗接一颗的连连滚落。  
他不住地发着抖，满脸泪水的坐在那里一动也动不了了，连指尖都是麻痹的。  
心脏一抽一抽的痛，却连一句反驳的话也说不出来。  
“你抢了他这么多块牌子，天知道他是不是就想要用这种方式从你身上找回点平衡呢。”Javier一句比一句过分，一句比一句狠毒。  
羽生只觉得头脑中轰鸣不断，一步步被逼入死角，如困兽一般痛苦而绝望。  
他不想听，他什么也不想听。  
他张了张口，哽了半天才颤抖着发出声音，“别说了。”  
而男人还在喋喋不休的说着让他无所适从的话。  
“别说了！”男孩终于忍无可忍的爆发出来，声音嘶哑的仿若不是他的，“关你什么事？我和谁交往关你什么事！”他声音里带着满满的哭音哽咽，口齿都不怎么清楚。然而愤怒和不满的情绪却是这么的明显。  
Javier被他这一句话吼得骤然缄口不言了，只是静静地看着低垂着头微微发着抖的男孩，仿佛是需要时间好好思考，重新确认一下刚刚的话是不是男孩说出来的，是不是对他说的。  
男人眼里布满血丝，看上去疲惫至极，眉头紧锁地盯着对方。  
房间里安静的只剩下男孩偶尔抽鼻子和微微哽噎的声音。  
良久。  
Javier忽然很轻的笑了一下，声音和他的表情一样的疲惫不堪，再也不复刚才的咄咄逼人，甚至带着点哀伤的语调， “三年。我把你当弟弟一样对待，你把我当什么？普通同事？竞争对手？这么大的事你对我瞒得滴水不漏。不信任我是吧？”男人的语气平静冰冷，透着股心灰意冷的忧伤，“我今天算是重新认识你了，也重新认识了我们之间的关系。很抱歉我长久以来的自作多情。不关我的事是吧？好。这句话我记住了。你也给我记清楚今天我们的对话，到时候别来怪我没提醒过你。”

男孩边听边摇头，眼泪越落越凶，他控制不住和指尖一样微微发颤的声线，拼命地在哽咽的间隙反复说着，“不是的…不是的…”  
然而不是什么呢？  
不是不信任你。  
不是不想告诉你。  
是因为喜欢你说不出口。所以才阴差阳错的和Patrick走到了一起。想要在Patrick身上寻求安慰的是自己。  
所以即使Patrick是在逢场作戏，抱着玩一玩的心态和他相处，他也没什么立场去抱怨。一切的一切都是他咎由自取。  
然而仅仅只是想一想如果Patrick真的只是抱着各取所需的心情和他走到现在，他就感觉心尖猛然一阵锐痛。  
他不知道要怎么解释。  
他连自己都安慰不了。  
那么多的误会曲解，却都是说不出口的心酸。

而男人似乎并没有要等他的解释，房门开启重又关上的咔哒声宣告着，某些重要的东西从此告一段落，一去不回了。


End file.
